fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Twinblade
Twinblade is a gigantic ex-Hero in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, who left the Heroes' Guild to unite a dozen Bandit factions and become their King. Story Twinblade began his life not as the notorious Bandit King that all would grow to fear but as a powerful swordsman who eventually threw his lot in with the mighty Heroes' Guild. It was there that Twinblade developed not only his formidable skills as a combatant but also a deep, personal code of respect and honour. Unfortunately, Twinblade saw little use for the rules of the Guild after his graduation and decided simply to use his strength to take what he wanted rather than labour on the quests given out by the Guild. Forming a resentment of other Heroes and a love of gold, Twinblade fled into the forests and became a thief. After training his strength and ruthlessness on other Bandit Clan Leaders, he ascended the ranks of banditry, eventually uniting all the Forest Clans and becoming the first King of Bandits. ''Fable'' and Fable: The Lost Chapters After the Hero of Oakvale escorts the traders through Darkwood and gains some renown, his mentor, Maze, informs him that the culprit behind the infamous raid on Oakvale was none other than the Bandit King. As additional incentive, Maze claimed that Twinblade had a blind Seeress in his company that could help the Hero track down his long-lost sister, Theresa. Taking to the Abandoned Road, the Hero of Oakvale fought through the bandits and snuck his way through Twinblade's Camp, eventually coming face-to-face with the Bandit King himself. Beating him in single combat, the Hero discovers that the "blind Seeress" is, in fact, Theresa herself, who reveals that Twinblade actually saved her from her impending death after Jack of Blades, the true commander of the raid, cut out her eyes and left her for dead. After Theresa leaves, the Hero is given the choice of eliminating or sparing Twinblade, with the former Bandit King solemnly admitting the Hero's superiority as a combatant, and his lost status among his fellow bandits. Whether the Hero decides to kill Twinblade or spare him, he or his followers eventually hire assassins that will periodically ambush the Hero in an attempt to get even with them. Duel With Twinblade Eventually the hero will have to face the Bandit King, Twinblade. The fight carries out like another typical boss battle, using the "wait and hit" approach. Twinblade is invincible from the front, and so must be struck from behind. He will unleash hard hitting attacks that can't be blocked (rolling is the most effective method of avoiding his lunges). Eventually Twinblade will raise his arms high in the air and strike the ground. You must avoid this attack by rolling; you will find that he will be stuck in the ground, desperately trying to pull his weapons out. Use this opportunity to roll or use Assassin Rush to get behind him and attack his back repeatedly. You may have to repeat this for a long time, depending on how strong your character is. In the end a small cut-scene will play, showing the existence of your sister; afterwards, you will get to choose Twinblade's fate. Be warned, however, if you venture too close to the "ring" of bandits that are watching the fight, they will attack you (you can take this opportunity to kill them for experience). Also, if you choose to kill Twinblade, all of the surrounding bandits will join in on the fight, which can make it very difficult. Alternatively, you can kill the bandits around Twinblade without killing him for experience without having to fight him at all. This can also be done before attacking him too, to make the fight go easier. ''Fable II'' In Fable II, Twinblade's Tomb can be found in Wraithmarsh, and is visited by the Hero during the quest, Love Hurts. The site of his bandit camp has evolved into the town of Bloodstone. Quotes Trivia *There is a statue of a thin hero in the court yard around Maze's tower, which depicts a hero holding two elongated twin daggers. This was presumed to be Twinblade in his youth, but has later been confirmed to be Holdr. *He and Holdr are the only characters in the series who are depicted wielding two swords at the same time during gameplay, but the hero in Fable can be seen (during the intro) wielding two swords one on his back, the other he is practising with but vanishes when he looks at the light. *Within the game files, there are two warhammers called "Bandit King Hammers"; these were apparently supposed to be used by Twinblade, but were never made part of the final version of the game. *In Twinblade's Tomb, when you open the sarcophagus in the burial chamber, you can see that the skeleton inside is drastically smaller than that of Twinblade's. *In Fable III, Captain Saker bears many similarities to Twinblade, with Saker mirroring Twinblade's battle with the hero of the time, their similar appearances, and allowing the current hero to decide their fates. Twinblade Fight.jpg|The Hero of Oakvale duels Twinblade. Twinblade Defeated.jpg|Twinblade, defeated by the Hero. Twinblade Doll.jpg|Twinblade's Hero Doll pl:Dwa Ostrza Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable Enemies Category:Heroes